Sonny With a Chance of Powers
by rainbowhobo
Summary: After beeing visited by strangers, the cast of So Random and Chad find out something that will change their lives forever.
1. Sonny with a Chance of Powers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meet me at Stage 2 in 5minutes.

-Chad

What does Chad want to meet me for? I walked over to Studio 2 to find Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora waiting.

"What did you want Chad?" I asked. He looked confused

"What do you mean? I got a text from you saying to meet here," he said.

"What? I got a text from YOU saying to meet here." I said. Turns out someone stole our phones to text each other.

"Who would want all of us in here. At the same time?" Grady asked

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said

Then 6 people dressed in all black came in.

"We called you in here." said the tallest.

"We've been watching all 6 of you and we like what we're seeing." said the one next to the tall guy. They all took off their cloaks to reveal 6 guys who look like business men.

"We've seen how all of you ac and believe you 6 are the ones we want. For the past five years we've been looking for a team of superheroes to protect the world. And we know it's you."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. For all we know, this could be a reality show." Chad said.

"Does this prove it?" he said and he changed into a lion, then a gorilla. The one next to him used telekinesis (move stuff) to move Nico's hat and placed it on Zora's head.

"Wow!" we all said. This is for real!

"So we're really going to be super heroes?" Tawni asked. They all nodded.

"A week ago when you all got your shots, we placed superpowers in them," said the shortest, "you haven't activated them though. To activate them, you have to clear your mind. Sonny, you go first. Close your eyes and clear your mind."

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I heard Tawni say that I turned purple. I opened my eyes and found myself being stared at by everyone.

"You've activate your powers," the guys said. We went through the same thing with everyone else. Then they each gave us a list with our powers on them. They said that our lair would be the prop house and we should meet up there right away.

"So Sonny….what powers do you have?" Zora asked. I took a look at my list and read them out.

"I can shape-shift, I have telepathy, super speed, healing and hypnotism," I said.

"I can fly, have super strength, make illusions, telekinesis and x-ray vision," Chad said.

"I can control lightning, teleport, turn invisible, shoot star bolts which are pink and go inside people's body to control them," Tawni said.

"I can control the four elements, I'm a psycho path (control technology), I can tell when people lie, I can merge or someone else (join together a person and a thing), and I can open portals to other dimensions," Zora said.

"I can spit acid, can fly, can grow or shrink, scream so loud, and have a sonic burp," Grady said. 2 out of 5 of his powers are grows.

"I can fly, duplicate myself or someone else, charm people, shoot lasers and have a black belt in Kung Fu!" Nico said

"We should start learning how to control our powers," I said. "We are going to be superheroes. And how come only the guys can fly?"

"I don't know but I'm hungry. We had to skip lunch." Grady said.

"How about we get Chinese?" Chad asked. We all agreed.

"This gives me a chance to use my powers." I said then I took off and ran all the way to China in 3 seconds. Then came back.

"Ok. Here's some Chinese. And I just learned how to use my super speed!" Then I saw Chad's eyes turn red. He was focusing really hard on something.

"You got 20 fortune cookies. I know that cause I used my x-ray vision." He said and his eyes went back to normal.

"Let me try out my powers." Tawni said and focused really. Then disappeared. Then reappeared sitting on the couch. "Cool! I just teleported", she said.

"Aw! Gross! There's a hair in my throat!" Grady said then spit. The place where he spit started disintegrating. Then it stopped.

Oh yeah! Acid spit!

"I'm going to try duplicating myself," Nico said. It didn't look like he tried but, then were 3 of him. "Cool," he said. Then they went back inside him. Zora you're left."

"Ok. I'm going to use my psychopathic powers." she said. She lifted her hands and of our phones came to her. Then she started surfing the web. Literally.

Then out of nowhere those 6 guys came back.

Hey guys. I hope you guys liked it. And channystemiluver4ever gave me this story but I changed some stuff though. Please review.


	2. Is it Training or Something Else?

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright. Since you are already starting to use your powers, fine for combat practice," he said. We all exchanged glances. I have a good/bad feeling about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had combat practice for the next 4 hours. And I have to say. We are getting pretty good.

The guys and I had already aced at flying. I thought it'd be hard.

Sonny practiced her hypnotism on me and the others and she is GOOD, she looks cute even if she's sweating. Wait. Did I just think that Sonny's cute? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't think girls are cute. Girls think Chad Dylan Cooper is cute right. Right?

I've pretty much been ok with telekinesis. Still perfecting it. I actually thought telekinesis was to control phones.

Zora was a fast learner. But then again, she has a genius I.Q, so she caught onto using the four elements fast. The only bad part is that I got "water slapped". But then sonny used her healing powers on me. It made the exact same noise from when Katara from avatar heals.

Tawni practiced her star bolts on dummies. You know the ones people use to practice fighting. And when she uses them her eyes turn pink. Weird? But then again mine glow red with my x-ray vision. Then she freaked out because one of her star bolts broke her nail. But that's Tawni so whataya gonna do?

Nico has laser vision so he can cut through anything with his eyes. He already used it to cut off the crust on his sandwich. He also cut Sonny's chocolate bar in two. It was a snicker, its her favorite and coincidentally it's my favorite two. And we both can sense when someone has a snicker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonny and I were both getting food when suddenly, both our head shot up.

"SNICKERS!" We both screamed and ran towards Nico and Grady who had snickers and we attacked them and took their snickers and ran off in the same direction.

We stopped when we got to the hallway outside her dressing room catching our breath and still laughing.

That's one of the times when we teamed up. When we sense snickers we takeoff, attack the person, steal their snickers and run. It's fun to see the look on the persons face when we jump them.

"That was fun!" Sonny said unwrapping a snicker.

"This never gets old." I said taking a bite out of the chocolaty goodness.

"Snicker Stealers strike again!" She said and we high fived. I felt a shockwave go through me when our hands met. I hope she felt one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finished training at 5 got back to our regular day things. Soony got out 2 minutes before the rest of us because she had to 'go'. When I got out I saw her way ahead of me walking towards the fro-yo machine when I looked up and saw the light right above it was about to fall.

She and I were the only ones in here so I was able to use to use my powers. I already learned how to fly so I took off and flew fast and pushed sonny out of the way and we landed on top of me. And talk about perfect timing! Just as I got her, the light fell.

'Wow," she said. I saw a blush creep onto her face. "Chad. You saved me." she said.

"Yeah it's a good thing I learned how to fly and saw the light loosening." I said. I got up and helped her up. We ended up being 3 inches apart. I started leaning in and she was too. Our lips were 1 centimeter apart when-

"Hey! Sonny we're going to rehearse in 5," Tawni said realizing how close we were and we jumped back. Avoiding eye contact.

"Hm? Oh! Umm …Yeah! Let's go Tawni!" she said running out with Tawni, leaving me behind.

Sorry that I couldn't update earlier, but this time I updated two chappys. Hope you liked it. Please Review!


	3. The First Kiss

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe I was so close to kissing Chad! Why did Tawni have to ruin it! Tawni had grabbed me by the hand and rushed me over to our dressing room.

"You were about to kiss Chad!" she squealed. Here it comes. "How'd it happen? Are you mad I spoiled it? Do you like him?" she started asking.

"Ok! I'll answer!" I said"1: A light above me was about to fall and he saved me from getting hit, 2: Umm kinda… Sort of… Yeah… 3: Umm kinda… a little…maybe." I said sheepishly.

"Sorry for ruining your moment with him," she said. Whoa! I thought she'd be freaking out.

"Well. It's okay. And you're ok with all this?" I asked to make sure.

"Please sonny! We ALL know you 2 like each other." She said. All of them. Even Mackenzie Falls? "And P.S you 2 are so cute together!" I smiled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Rehearsal ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After rehearsal it was time to go out to my car when I saw Chad. I walked over to him.

"Oh! Hey Sonny," he said.

"Hey Chad. Um… thanks again for saving me," I said and gave him a peck on the lips. "Well got to go, bye."

"Bye," he said still stunned. Then I walked off and drove home.

Sorry that it's short. Please review!


End file.
